


that's not even a proper title

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, and making not-so-subtle suggestions about Clara, cheeky twelve, let's see..., messing with the narrator, oh and this is definitely crack, sounds meta to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Well, ifanyonewas going to pick a fight with the author of their own fanfiction... itwouldbe him.





	

"Hey, Doctor!"

"Ugh, not _you_ again. What do you want this time, ' _Narrator'_?"

"Well, I could use some help writing this story... could I convince you to get into trouble on an alien planet? - Or how about some shenanigans with Clara?"

"Why? So you can ridicule me on the internet?"

".... No....? But I really need you to do _something_ worth writing down. We're already halfway through this story and so far, nothing really happened. Do you really have to keep on tinkering in the console room? If you're not into action today, maybe you want to do some introspection? How about a monologue? Some deep contemplation of the universe, maybe? Or an amusing anecdote from your childhood? Or you could try to write a depressing song about your unrequited love."

"What do you mean unrequited?"

"Well, you know... Clara..."

"Yeah, I know. Still, not unrequited. Very much requited and even consummated, if I might add. Oh, and if you're writing this down, tell your readers that I said that in a _'_ _cheeky'_ manner."

"WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH HITS THAT FANFICTION WOULD HAVE GOTTEN?"

"Yep. So take a wild guess why I didn't tell you."

"..."

"Anyway, I'm off, gotta pick up my date for dinner on Tereleptos-5. And guess what."

"What?"

"I won't tell you about this one either."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope he's more cooperative next time! ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
